Matrix Rebooted
by Agent-Smith.exe
Summary: The Matrix gets rebooted but there is an error: everything from the 6th Matrix is accidentally copied into the 7th. Therefore Neo, Trinity and all the other characters who died are now alive and well but they realize that something about the real world isn't quite right...
1. Chapter 1

"Neo, wake up. Are you ok? Neo?" Trinity gently shook him as he laid on a bed asleep. "Trinity? I thought I died..." He said, still half asleep. He was really confused. "You did" "What?" "The Matrix got reloaded but there was an error, they reloaded everything from the 6th Matrix into the 7th." Neo got up and followed Trinity down the hallway and into the Nebuchadnezzar, where only link was sat at the monitor "How long was I asleep for?" He asked. "Less than 24 hours, the Matrix got reloaded yesterday. We think." "Am I still the 'One'?" "We don't know yet. You might be the One, there might be a new One or there could be 2 Ones." "Do you know if Smith is still here?" She sighed. "Load us up Link." He did as she said.

"Mr. Anderson." They weren't expecting to see Smith so soon. "I knew you would be here. Lucky for you I'm still plugged in." He hissed. "At least for now." Smith added. "If "I were you, I wouldn't take the path you chose before." Replied Neo. To their amazement they left without fighting, found a telephone box and returned to the real world. "This will probably be really hard to understand but we realised that the 'real world' isn't really... real." Explained Trinity. "Yeah, I had a feeling that it's not." "Really? how?" She asked. "After I stopped the sentinels and saw the yellow coding, I knew that something was wrong." Neo didn't look very happy "What's wrong Neo?" "I don't know Trin, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't even know if I'm the One or what my purpose is. If I am the one then I will have to die if not then..." "Regardless of whether you are the One or not you have a purpose Neo and that is to save Zion and humanity from the Matrix once and for all. It doesn't matter if other people see you as the One or not. You will always be the One to me." Trinity kissed him. "If you're worried, we can go and see the Oracle if you want." Neo nodded in agreement.

As soon as they could, they went to see the Oracle in her home's kitchen. "Neo, how great to see you!" Exclaimed the Oracle" "Nice to see you also. Do you already know what I'm going to ask?" "You want to know if you're the One don't you?" "Yes." "Well that choice is up to you, do you think that you're the One, Neo?" "I don't know." "Like I said it's up to you. Do you know what your purpose is?" "To save people from the Matrix and take them to the real world... to the actual real world." "There you go Neo, that's why you're here, in the 7th Matrix... Purpose." "Thank you" Replied Neo as he put on his sunglasses and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the door of her small flat. Trinity followed him. "Just remember Neo, know thyself." Said the Oracle just before they left.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do we get to the real world, Trin?" Neo asked her. "Remember the Kid? How did he do it?" "Through Self substantiation." "That's how we're going to get to the real world. We should talk to the council, we don't have their full support yet." "I'll write a speech." Replied Neo as he headed of to his room.  
It was the next day and Neo was now presenting his speech to the council. "We believe that the real world, probably isn't real. Peace between us and the Machines is an illusion, another form of control in the Matrix. We believe that we could get to the real world through Self substantiation. In that world we are probably still growing in pods." He briefly looked around the hall for a few seconds before continuing. "When I got to the source and spoke with the Architect, he said that there is a place for people who don't accept the program. This is this place, as you can see none of us accept the Matrix." He looked around again, this time to see if there are any questions. "Ok Neo" One of the councillors spoke up. "We know that you're trying hard to help us but why would there be a Matrix inside a Matrix. Even if this world that you speak about is real, it would probably cause conflict between us and the Machines. Peace got declared just a few days ago... In the simplest terms Neo, what we are saying is that we don't agree with your belief and therefore won't support you. I'm sorry that it seems harsh but that was the only way of saying it." "That's ok." Neo turned around and imidiately left.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you really think that I can make it." Neo looked up at Trinity as he laid on the bed in a small room, prepared to try Self substantiation for the first time. Morpheus and Link were also there. "I know you can, I believe." Trinity kissed him. "Thanks" Neo smiled.  
As he had expected Neo woke up in a pod of red goo. The PodBot quickly arrived at his pod, unplugged him and sent him into the pool of water below. Since no other human was conscious, nobody could save Neo from drowning this time. He moved his limbs frantically in the water but it was useless. He slowly started sinking deeper and deeper into the water.  
"He's drowning! He's going to die." Screemed Trinity as she watched Neo's lungs fill up with water. Morpheus and Link looked at each other in panic. She knelt down next to the dying body of Neo and said "Neo, the world that you are in now isn't the real world either. It's another Matrix, they are probably infinite numbers of Matrixes. Neo I know that you can get out of that water, if you believe. Now go and rip those Machines to bits!" Neo's vital signs returned as he became conscious again. He leaped out of the water and flew. He hurried to his pod and came back to the 'real world' in a similar manner that he uses to get out of the matrix using phones, instead he used one of the cables.  
"He made it." Said Trinity as she smiled at the now conscious Neo. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for believing. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it out alive." Tank came running in. "Bad news guys, the Sentinels are attacking. War is declared." "I'll go!" Said Neo quickly as he hurried through the door. "But Neo, you'll kill yourself." Said Trinity, terrified of loosing her lover. "It's the Matrix, anything is possible." He replied as he flew up to the hole where the sentinels were previously entering Zion through. He stoped them all in mid air like bullets and made them blow up.  
Later that day in the evening, Trinity was going to congratulate Neo on his amazing way of destroying the sentinels with one move. As she got closer towards his door she heard that he was sobbing. She walked through the door. "Neo, what's wrong? I have never seen you like this." She said as she quickly hurried to him and grabbed a box of tissues along the way. She sat next to him on the bed and started wiping the tears of his red face. "I shouldn't have said anything, if I didn't do anything then... there would be no war. It's all my fault, Trin." He explained. Nothing is your fault, you were doing what was right, trying to show everyone the truth. The truth is always the right answer." Replied Trinity.


End file.
